


The Great White Unknown

by merry_magpie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/merry_magpie





	The Great White Unknown

His slim hands were wrapped absentmindedly around the pint glass; he starred into the depths and swirls of the glossy bar veneer.

"Hey, Boss-man."

Wesley looked up into Gunn's warm face. "Gunn! What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think…"

"That I'd come into a white-ass bar like this?" The way he rolled his eyes, he managed to encompass the whole room. Grabbing a nearby stool, Gunn sat down. "For you, I'll risk the Great White Unknown."

Putting his hand to his chest, and looking softly into the distance, Wesley teased, "I'm touched."

Gunn slugged Wesley's shoulder. "You should be."


End file.
